Giving Up's Not Easy
by moonbeam87
Summary: Amber's POV. Amber is dealing with her and Mick's breakup, slowly but surely.T for language and slightly adult themes. Song by Dave Days.


**Hello people! So, this is a pretty random oneshot. The plot bunny must have planted this in my mind when I was sleeping :3 This is Mamber-ish. You'll understand what I mean if you read(: The song is by Dave Days [He's a YouTuber, check him out], and it's called Last Song. Basically it's about him getting over his Miley Cyrus obsession, but then the real Miley [Yes, she was in his video!] comes and they fall in love! Awh. But mine is a bit different. So, lettuce start. :P**

**IMPORTANT: I changed every 'she' to 'he' to fit Amber's POV. I don't own the characters, song, HOA, or Dave Days. {Although I wish I did} :D**

_**This has been going on **_

_**Each second I look you're gone.**_

_**You're not calling**_

_ Dear Mick,_

_ Giving up our relationship is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But after everything, I still love you. I thought that you should know that. But I guess now all that's left are the memories. It's time for us to move on, to grow up. We're just not meant to be. 'We're mates, not dates.' You said it best yourself. But I meant it, I __will__ always love you. Just maybe not in the same way as before. Bye Mick. I'll miss you._

_Love, Ambs_

_**It's time for me to move on **_

_**My friends were right all along**_

_**You keep falling away**_

I look at the tear-stained note in my hands, reading it over and over again. Did I really want to give it to Mick? I mean, after the way we ended…

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Ambs! I swear babes, I'm not cheating on you! Let's talk this out, yeah?"_

_ "Stop lying to me, Mick! Just stop! I __saw__ you making out with that whore!"_

_ "I was __not__ making out with Angeline!"_

_I was shocked._

_ "ANGELINE! I NEVER SAID HER NAME!"_

_ "W-what?" he stuttered, "Y-yes you d-did."_

_ "NO, I DIDN'T! NOW TELL ME RIGHT NOW MICK, HOW FAR DID YOU GO WITH HER?"_

_ "W-we…"_

_ "Well?" I prodded._

_ "We had sex! I'm sorry Ambs, it was a one-time thing!"_

_ "YOU WHAT? YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU JACKASS! HOW COULD YOU? YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME! HOW MANY OTHER GIRLS, MICK? FIVE? TEN? TWENTY? WHEN DOES IT STOP, MICK? WHEN DOES IT STOP?"_

_ I ran out of the room in tears, aware that the rest of the house had heard our entire conversation._

_**-End Flashback-**_

I lay back on the bed, thinking. Thinking and crying. That seems to be all that I ever do now. I've even stopped shopping.

_**Giving up's not easy **_

_**It's hard enough just saying**_

The tears fall down my face as I think about all our memories. The picnics in the park, the romantic moonlight strolls, and your kiss. That just might be the one I'll miss the most.

_**As much as I make believe **_

_**You're not really here with me **_

_**What was I thinking from the beginning? **_

_**You didn't care at all**_

It's been a week, and we haven't even looked at each other since. Hell, I haven't even mentioned your name, nor could I hold myself together when I heard it.

_**So here's your last song**_

It's time to move on, but I never thought it would be this hard.

_**I can leave it all behind **_

_**Or take another chance to find you **_

_**Nowhere in sight**_

_**Going to the movies alone**_

_**Every scene that's shown**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

Everything I see reminds me of you. Like the other day in town, I passed by the sport shop. And in the window was that football I was saving up to buy for you. The one you'd been wanting. And normally I would have been thrilled to have the extra shopping money, but this time it felt different. Sad. Sad and empty.

_**Giving up's not easy**_

_**It's hard enough just saying**_

You have no idea how much this is killing me, knowing that I'll never get to kiss you again, never get to be in your arms.

_**As much as I make believe**_

_**You're not really here with me**_

_**What was I thinking from the beginning?**_

_**You didn't care at all**_

As much as I pretend that everything is okay, and that this was all a dream, I know it won't be. This is real. This is happening. And I have to face it and grow up.

_**All that's left are the memories**_

_**Constantly haunting me**_

_**I'm giving up**_

_**It's time to grow up**_

_**You're not around and we're not in love**_

But in all honesty, I know that you're not the one for me. We're too different, even though it may not seem like it at first. You love sports (which I hate), I love shopping (which you hate). We can't exactly help each other in school, and being the 'It Couple' is kind of hard. You're always being watched and gossiped about. Your relationship is suddenly everybody's business.

_**Laying around in this hotel room**_

_**Too much to think about **_

_**Nothing to do**_

I really wish that I had something to do to keep my mind off of this. Homework? Nah.

_**He's not coming back **_

_**He's not coming back**_

_**He's not coming back**_

_**He's not coming back**_

_**He's not coming back**_

I have to face it that you're not coming back. Distractions will only work for a while; I have to take this head-on.

_**As much as I make believe**_

_**Something inside of me**_

_**Has got me hoping**_

_**Got me thinking**_

_**Who am I to assume?**_

There's still a little sliver of hope inside of me that we could ever be friends again. Because that's the next best thing.

_**This love is crazy**_

_**Unpredictable maybe**_

_**You'll melt my heart **_

_**Like you did from the start**_

_**All over again **_

_**Like it's not the end**_

This love had been crazy and unpredictable, but I'm proud to say that I don't regret it. Not a single second of it.

_**So here's your last song**_

Find someone right for you, someone who makes you happy. You won't regret it.

_**Yeah we made it out!**_

_**Yeah we made it out!**_

_**Yeah we made it out!**_

_**Yeah we made it out! **_

_**Yeah we made it out!**_

_**Yeah we made it out!**_

_**Yeah we made it out!**_

Hey, we made it out alive, right?

**Yay! :D Now you see what I mean by Mamber-ish? Yupp(: So IMPORTANT NEWS! I'll be going away for a bit, and may not have time to update. The only thing I'll be doing is GallagherZammieBlackthorne's challenge, and if the plot bunny sneaks up on me again(: Bye guys, and thanks a lot! :D **


End file.
